Only in My Dreams
by Christine3
Summary: A silly little dream sequence


Only in My Dreams

By Christine

A glimpse into the "night life" of our favorite couple.A silly little dream sequence 

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.They're not mine.I just borrow them long enough to have a little fun, but I always give them back.I couldn't resist a little take-off on the shampoo commercial.Sorry.

Just another detour while trying to write that damned Halloween story.Somehow, I don't think it's meant to be.Anyway, hope you enjoy...

It was midnight, and a full moon shone through the window in Lee's bedroom.It had been an unseasonably warm October afternoon, and he went to bed with his window cracked open a bit.He had been asleep for two hours, and in that time his room had cooled dramatically.He was too deep in sleep to wake up and cover himself, so there he lay, curled in a ball and shivering.It seemed to him that he'd never been so cold in all his life.In his dreams he had been tossed in a storage freezer, locked up and left to die.He had just about given up hope.His body shook uncontrollably.He couldn't feel his hands or feet anymore; they were so numb.Breathing the cold air made his lungs sting and his head hurt.If someone didn't come along to save him soon, he knew in his heart that he would die.Another shudder ran through him as this new revelation lay like a cold stone in his belly.His head tossed suddenly on his pillow as a groan escaped from deep inside him, "Amanda."

It was midnight, and a full moon shone through the window in Amanda's bedroom.It had been unseasonably warm that October afternoon, but the weatherman (OK, she still watched Dean's forecasts.After all, he was always a good meteorologist!)had said a strong cold front would move into the area by 3am.So, Amanda had turned up the furnace and had piled another quilt on her bed.The cold front had not moved quite as quickly as first predicted, and the room had warmed dramatically.She was too deep in sleep to remove the extra covers, so there she lay sprawled spread-eagle and sweating.She was so hot.In her dreams she was trapped in a burning warehouse, handcuffed and left to die.She had just about given up hope.Her body sweat profusely.Her skin was turning red from the intense heat, and she felt the fine hairs on her arms begin to singe.Breathing the thick smoke made her lungs sting and her head hurt.She felt like she was smothering.If someone didn't come along to save her soon, she knew in her heart that she would die.Despite the heat, a shudder ran through her as this new revelation brought the metallic taste of hot bile into the back of her throat.Her head tossed suddenly on her pillow as a groan escaped from deep inside her, "Lee."

Suddenly, one wall of the freezer melted away and Lee saw Amanda.She was standing on a wooded hill with the morning sun streaming behind her.She was wearing a long and flowing white gown, Celtic in style, and he had never seen her look lovelier.She reminded him of a woodland nymph.Or an angel.Maybe he was dying, and she was the angel come to carry him away.The thought didn't frighten him.There are things in this world much worse than dying.But movement on the hill where Amanda was standing interrupted his musings.A fire-breathing dragon reared its ugly head over her.The dragon was so huge; all Lee could see was its head and neck as it swung like a pendulum behind Amanda.Lee was paralyzed with dread, but fascinated at the scene unfolding in front of him; his coldness temporarily forgotten.Amanda turned toward the dragon and showed no evidence of fear.The dragon meanwhile opened its mouth and enveloped Amanda in its fiery breath.With her arms outstretched, she leaned and swayed, seeming to dance amid the flames.As quickly as it appeared, the dragon vanished, leaving Amanda alone on the hill.But very different than before.Fire continued to engulf her, billowing her gown and her hair behind her, but not harming her.And Lee knew, with the certainty that only comes in dreams, that he must have her or he'd freeze to death.He reached out for her, and suddenly she was there beside him, taking him in her arms.Gentle flames still lapped around her as she held him close.She felt so warm and good to him, so safe.He could feel his body, his heart, and his soul melting under her touch.His tears began to flow like a river, wetting her and beginning to quench some of her flames.But still she held him fast.He knew she would never leave his side.

Suddenly, one wall of the warehouse splintered and Amanda saw Lee.He was standing at the mouth of a huge ice cave under a snowy ledge.The black velvet night and diamond stars contrasted starkly with the ghostly white glow of the snow and the crystalline twinkle of icicles in the moonlight.She had never seen him look more handsome or more confident, grinning at her with his hands on his hips and his left leg propped on a stone.He reminded her of that great Arctic explorer, oh, you know, what's-his-face, who finally discovered the North Pole."Maybe he's too far away to rescue me," Amanda thought sadly, "maybe I'm going to die after all."The thought frightened her.There were still too many things left to do in this life, too much unfinished business.But a sound from the overhang above Lee interrupted her musings.An avalanche had begun to fall raining snow and ice all around Lee.Amanda found herself paralyzed with dread, but fascinated at the scene unfolding in front of her; her discomfort temporarily forgotten.Lee laughed as he walked slowly toward her, showing no evidence of fear.He strutted effortlessly through the falling snow and ice, seemingly unaffected.And as quickly as it began, the avalanche stopped, and all fell quiet again.But Lee was very different than before.A fine cloud of snow continued to swirl around him, and tiny icicles had formed in his hair and on his clothing.And Amanda knew, with the certainty that only comes in dreams, that she must have him or be burned to death.She reached for him, and suddenly he was there beside her, taking her in his arms.Icicles tickled her, and powdery snow dusted her face in cool droplets as he held her close.He felt so cool and good to her, so safe.She could feel his body, his heart, and his soul melting in her embrace.Her warmth began to melt him, but still he held her fast.She knew he would never leave her side.

During the course of their dream(s), Lee had pulled his covers up around his chin, and Amanda had kicked hers to the foot of her bed.Having solved their hot/cold problems, there was nothing left to do but hold each other close in dreamland.And that's just what they did for the rest of the night.


End file.
